All for you
by Nora Lena Potter
Summary: I finally managed to post an other chapter hope you like it!
1. Default Chapter

All for you  
  
Important Information: I don't own Harry Potter! Harriet Potter is eight years old when she gets a little brother. Trawany is having an odd dream and it turned out to be the same Merlin had had long ago its ago the second child of the flower and the stag. Cross-over between 'Fugitive Prince' and all the story's where Harry is a girl because the author of FP has stopped writing and I really loved this story a lot so if March Madness comes back she can tell me what she thinks because I really, really loved her story. Some things are like in her story but some are different just have a look at it.  
  
I need some Reviews to know if I can start... 


	2. The beginning

1st Chapter: The beginning  
  
Lily came home by apparating here, she was deadly tired and wanted nothing more then to go to sleep or cry. She knew that James was still on mission for the Order but at the moment she just wanted him here by her side even though she wasn't sure if she should tell him so she just took out her diary and started to write.  
  
Lily was working undercover for the Order and had just finished an other Mission. James was also undercover but he hadn't finished his Job until now and Lily could imagine that he would stay away from at least two more days. She was used to that ever since the two had been married they had to go on Mission for days or more but if they had time for their own they had to hid. Out of that they had decided to buy a house in the forests of the highlands where you could just apparat to and just if you had their permission.  
  
After thinking about everything that had happened that day Lily finally fell asleep while tears were still running down her face.  
  
So she didn't noticed when someone else apparated into the house, a man with jet black messy hair was now standing in behind the couch of the living room where Lily had fallen asleep. His deep blue eyes were glowing at her and his scratches covered face started to grin, he didn't know if he could ever stop to love this woman.  
  
But through the smile you could see that the man had had a bad fight, he was all dirty and scratches he had gashes all over his body and his robes looked ready to be thrown away he had also blood all over his robe so he decided to take a quick shower.  
  
After changing his cloths he felt a bit cold because even though it was summer he had been at the north pole and so it was understandable. He went into the kitchen to brew himself and his wife a tea after covering her with a soft warm blanket.  
  
When he walked back into the Living room with a tray he noticed that Lily was awake but she was just gazing at the wall not even noticing him. "Hey babe what happened?" James asked but with that a new wave of tears started to run down her face and after James had sat the tray down on the table he pulled her into a protecting hug.  
  
"Tell me Flower what had happened?" "I...I have been pregnant." "You..? Why have been?" "I..I lost it. In the last mission I was hit by a Crucio and the doctor said though it was a very hard doze of pain the baby got killed."  
  
James was shocked first because of his wife was under such a curse and second that it had taken away their child. He started to rock her back and forth until she finally started to calm a bit.  
  
"Lets go upstairs shall we?" Lily didn't say anything she just wanted to be with him right now not thinking about anything so he just picked her up and carried her into their bedroom.  
  
He sat her down on the bed and with a wave of his wand both of them were in their nightdresses. He laid down next to her and the soon he did she came closer. James put his arms around her and started to kiss her deeply.  
  
Trying to forget the day the two gave in into the night events, both just wanted to be close to each other they wanted to feel each other and after some wild love they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
The next morning when they awoke they were still in each others arms while Lily's head was resting on James' chest and he had his arms tight around her. She loved to be with him just to feel his body with her own, feeling his chest rising and falling from his breaths she often just wanted to stay there forever.  
  
Finally They decided that they should started to get everything into place because after all they had moved to this place two weeks ago and both had been on mission over this time so they decided that it was time to put everything right so that it was a real home.  
  
After having breakfast the two started to decorate all the rooms and paint the house from outside as well. There was a wonderful garden at the house with many trees that surrounded a big field and James guessed this field would give a good quidditch field one day.  
  
The two had nothing to do until November when both would have to go on missions again and wouldn't see each other for two more months.  
  
After having done everything inside the house they started with the garden. Remus and Sirius often looked in just for fun. Lily had some very rare plants in the garden and even Snape visited them from time to time because he could use the plants very good even for the hospital wing of Hogwarts.  
  
It went on like this for some more months until November came and Lily and James had to say good bye for some more months two to be exactly.  
  
James had to 'Steal some information about the next attack of Voldemort while Lily who was the best thief but just for the side of the light. He often could steal dark books from dark wizards before they could use them and she also did many other things while under cover. She often had to break complicated charms and curses.  
  
This time her mission took longer than expected and she couldn't return home before the end of January.  
  
When she finally arrived home she fell asleep on the couch before she could ever go into her bedroom. The next morning she awoke by the smell of fresh warm tea. When she opened her eyes she saw the shape of an old man sitting on an armchair near the couch she didn't need to look a second time to know who it was.  
  
Ever since her parents had died in her first year Albus Dumbeldor had been there for her, he was much like a father or grandfather and she could tell that he looked worried but before she could say anything to him she jumped from the couch and had to ran to the bathroom because her stomach had a little fight with her.  
  
When she came back the headmaster looked even more worried than before and he even had to help her back to the couch where she had to lay down.  
  
"What has happened dear?" "Nothing I just don't feel too well." "When did that start? Do you want me to call a Doctor?" "No dad (She always called him dad when he started to become too overprotecting but inside she was glad she had him and Dumbeldor knew that.) I am OK." "If you say so but now drink some tea and eat a bit you look as if you could need it." Lily just nodded her head "I will come back tomorrow but please call me when James arrives will you?" "Yeah dad."  
  
With that her former headmaster left. As much as she had been his daughter or granddaughter since her parents had died James' family had been befriended with Dumbeldor. Though the Potters were much too often send to any missions or had to fight as Aurors they had leave little James with Dumbeldor so they knew that someone was watching over him and over the years James started to trust this man more than his own parents.  
  
Lily soon fell asleep again but when she woke up she had to run to the bathroom again and when she came back she found Dumbeldor already standing in the living room sending a worried look at her "You have the choice come with me back to Hogwarts where Madam Pomfrey can have a look at you or I will send her here." He said stern but suddenly he noticed that Lily was about to collapse so he helped her to the couch and apparated to call the nurse of Hogwarts.  
  
Lily heard voices around her, Familiar voices and she knew them but instead of opening her eyes she just listened a bit longer. "How is she Poppy." "More interesting what had happened to my wife?" James had come back finally "Its nothing major she just over did it a bit and being pregnant isn't exactly what a agent should be who gets sended to such exhausting missions as you use to do Albus Dumbeldor."  
  
Lily could tell that she was shocked .. She hadn't know that she was pregnant but she could feel James eyes glowing even though she couldn't see it slowly she started to open her eyes, the room wasn't very dark but though the three figures were blocking all the light from her Lily couldn't see anything at first.  
  
When James looked at his wife he noticed that she had started to move and was slowly turning her head, before the other two noticed what had happened James was at her side "Have you heard that?" he asked his wife and she slowly nodded her head smiling up at him.  
  
Dumbeldor and Madam Pomfrey were the only two people apart from James and Lily who knew about the whole story of Lily having lost her first child so they understood even more why both were so happy and after checking James over as well Madam Pomfrey and Dumbeldor left.  
  
The couple was in high spirits for the next days and James even went with Lily to the doctor the soon she felt better to check how far the baby was and so on.  
  
The two were in the examination room of Dr. Figg. The young woman had been in school with the two Potters and she knew too well how much the two loved each other. "OK you two will become parents at August the 24th and do you want to know if red or blue walls?" she asked with a smile Lily and James looked at each other and then they nodded so Arabella smiled more "OK this is a medicinal charm if the light turns blue it will be a boy and if it turns red it will be a girl but I tell you this charm is just sure for 99,9% and knowing you I guess that you will be this 0,01% and with that she spoke the charm while pointing her wand at Lily's still flat belly. The light was green as first and then it turned into a soft blue.  
  
Both Lily and James grinned at each other when they left the hospital hand in hand. "What do you think shall we invite Sirius, Remus and Peter this evening I guess they will be highly interested especially after the first of them will become godfather soon." "Oh yeah and soon Remus will be the next." "Will he I guess you are planning a bit too fast for me Mr. Potter." Lily said joking but James just pulled her towards her and started to kiss her deeply while apparating both of them to their house.  
  
The first James did was to send a note to Sirius, Remus and Peter the note just said 'Dinner at Nine and please be here at EXACTLY NINE! Prongs.' The owls flew off fast and with that James went back inside to help his wife preparing the dinner and knowing his best friends they will have to cook a lot!  
  
It was strict nine when three 'pops' could be heard in the Potter living room but Lily and James somehow doesn't notice that for they were too deep in kissing in the kitchen. "That is prongs telling us to be right in time and he himself can't be ready." "Not as long as Lily is close." "Probably we should give THEM some new clocks." "Oh shut up the three of you!" Prongs said grinning after he let finally go of Lily she just turned to the table "Do you want to stay there all day or can we start the dinner I am starving!"  
  
Knowing that none of the mauderers had a bigger hobby than eating (If you forget to play pranks for a while) she sat down thinking about how to tell them the news. James didn't eat much either but he was looking at Lily thinking the same but he just nodded at her shortly.  
  
"OK What is it." Both Lily and James turned around to look at Remus and now Sirius spoke "Moony is right what has happened last time you two have acted like that James had asked you to become his wife so what is it?" Lily became red as a tomato while James just grinned "You will be godfather soon." Was all he said and from one to the other moment he became deadly quiet.  
  
Lily had her camera by the hand and took a photo from the stunned faces of their friends "Re.really?" Sirius asked and Lily just nodded "When?" Remus asked "Boy or girl?" Peter ended James looked at them "August 24th. " James said "A boy." Lily ended.  
  
The next weeks were filled with shopping tours for the baby and Dumbeldor had refused to send Lily or James on any Mission because he knew that the two were already in danger and now where Voldemort had started to suspect them to be the reason for many of his crashed down plans and for the lose of many important books he wanted them to lay low and what was a better reason than a child.  
  
Even though Dumbeldor didn't show, Lily and James could tell that he was at least as happy about those news as they were.  
  
Though Arabella had to go to Australia to help the medi-witches there with a big problem Lily and James had to go to an other doctor to check her baby but this doctor just put her under the same spells as Arabella had done to test if girl or boy or how long it was away but he came to the same answers as Arabella before.  
  
It was at July the 31st when Lily awoke with terrible pain. When she sat up she noticed that her water came out so she shook James awake "Wha." "Little Harry wants to come today." Was all she could say through the pain but never before in her life she had seen James Potter reacting this fast than that day.  
  
He helped her pulling on some cloths before he pulled some on himself and then he apparated the two of them to St. Mungoes though Lily couldn't at the moment he had to carry Lily the rest of the way though from the pain she nearly collapsed.  
  
The soon James was in the entrance hall he yelled out "A Doctor please my wife is getting a child." The nurses around them reacted very fast and brought a Wheelchair for her to sat her in there. James never left her said and went with her but before he walked in as well he turned to one of the nurses "Please send an Owl to Albus Dumbeldor and tell him that he has to come to St. Mungoes NOW!" the nurse nodded her head and with that James ran into the room as well.  
  
The soon Albus Dumbeldor had gotten an Owl from St. Mungoes he had informed Sirius, Remus and Peter but though Peter had other business he couldn't come now. After sending the owls he left for St. Mungoesn as well. "I am sorry but will you please tell me where I find Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" "Sure they are in room 706 Mrs. Potter is getting her child earlier than planed." Dumbeldor could have kissed the nurse for that information and faster than anyone would have expected him he started to walk towards this room but he was stopped by two familiar voices "Dumbeldor where.." But the old man just motioned to them to follow him so they did.  
  
Near the room they heard one last scream of pain and it was followed by the scream of a new born child. All three men looked at each other they wanted to enter but Dumbeldor told them to wait until the nurse would come out even though he wanted to enter himself.  
  
Finally they heard Lily's exhausted but happy voice "I guess you should call them in." she said and a second later the door opened and the face of an extreme happy James Potter looked out "Do you want to stay there all day or are you finally coming?" and with that he disappeared again leaving the door open.  
  
The three men entered. The room had already been cleaned magically by the nurses and Lily was just laying in the bed with James sitting beside her. Both had tears in their eyes Lily from the pain but also as James from the happiness.  
  
The men walked closer "How do you want to call him?" Lily and James both looked up and then James started "It seems as if our new member here has not just decided the date to be born for its own but also the gender." 


	3. Harriet Samantha Lillian Josephine Potte...

2nd Chapter : Harriet Samantha Lillian Josephine Potter  
  
"What are you talking about?" "Harry James Franklin Potter as we wanted to call HIM is now Harriet Samantha Lillian Josephine Potter." Lily said still smiling down at her new daughter. It took the other men a while but soon they understood what Lily had said but none cared if it was a girl or a boy they just wanted to hold her.  
  
The door opened once more to let an other person enter. It was Minerva McGonagal, like Dumbeldor she had been like a parent to both Lily and James and both of them would trust her with their lives.  
  
"Here Nana (Lily always called McGonagal Nana) take your goddaughter as well." Lily said, she and James had decided to make her godmother of the small girl though they had enough godfathers but not enough godmothers, so it was easy who would be godmother.  
  
McGonagal looked at them "Godmother?" she asked nearly about to collapse and Lily and James both nodded their heads smiling "With Sirius as godfather the child will need someone who brings her away from all the pranks and saves her from the trouble he will bring her into." Lily joked but Sirius was too fascinated into the small girl to notice that.  
  
Lily had to stay in Hospital for an other week because her child had been born much too early and she wanted to stay with her but that gave James some times to change the colors of the child room.  
  
Time passed by fast and soon it was time for Harry's first birthday. Sirius had barely found time in the last weeks to visit them but this day he had managed to appear, Remus looked very tired though the night before had been full moon, McGonagal and Dumbeldor had been there as well because they had holidays and Peter couldn't come because he had to much to do or at least that was what he had said.  
  
Sirius or more Snuffles had played with Harriet outside in the garden. The small girl had long black hair but since she had gotten a base cap from Remus she was wearing it all the time because so she could stick her long curled hair through the hole on the backside of the cap and could see perfectly.  
  
Near the house was a small rive and Harry liked to be there to watch the fishes and this day she did that again because Sirius had been chasing her and she could hid there while watching the small animals.  
  
When Sirius suddenly called her she had been so deep in thoughts, that she had jumped a bit by the loud sound, unfortunately the ground was very muddy and Harry fell into the river. Sirius ran as fast as he could but that wasn't enough, the girl was drifted away by the river when suddenly out of nowhere a unicorn appeared it pulled Harry out of the water and carried her back to her worried parents.  
  
James, Lily and everyone else was totally shocked by what they had seen and by what they saw now. It was very rare that a unicorn touched a human but this one allowed Harry to ride on its back!  
  
"Can we do that again?" Harry asked in a sweet voice but Lily just gave her a look that said "Certainly not." The unicorn bent down so Harry could come from its back and with a last touch on the child's cheek with its horn the unicorn disappeared into the forest.  
  
Lily ran over to her daughter and hugged her tightly "You are even worst than you daddy one day you two will give me the fit of my life." "But Mommy me can already swim." "WHAT?" Sirius now asked but all the grown ups were looking at her "But how, none of us ever showed you." Harry just grinned mischievously in a way that somehow reminded very strong to James.  
  
The adults were all now laughing at the small girl when they suddenly heard someone apparating there. "Albus..Voldemort knows .... he ... is seeking the Potters." And with that a man in black robes collapsed to the ground and everyone hurried over to him "Snape? What happened to him?" Sirius asked in a voice that could have frozen a lake.  
  
Harry just walked over to the man on the ground "Is he dead?" the small girl asked "No just badly hurt dear." McGonagal said but before she could pick up the small toddler Harriet had already touched the man's cheek and suddenly her tiny finger started to glow. Everyone around them watched the scene highly interested but suddenly they saw that the scratches and scars disappeared from the man's face.  
  
Dumbeldor knelt down beside him "He is just exhausted. Congratulation Harry that was your first time showing magic." The old man chuckled "James could you help?" the raven-haired walked over to his former enemy and lifted him on a stretcher together with Sirius and Remus while Dumbeldor turned to Lily "Do you think he can take a nap here until he recovers fully?" Lily just nodded her head and followed the others inside.  
  
McGonagal took the small girl and they walked inside as well.  
  
Everyone sat there in silence just waiting for Snape to wake up, they had heard enough to be worried and somehow Dumbeldor started to plan what he would do if Severus was right.  
  
Finally after two hours of waiting the spy awoke. Lily helped him to some pepper-up potion and so he could recover a bit fast and then he started. "The bastard has found out that you two had been working against him undercover for so long and he is to say the last extreme angry." "Is that why you had so many injures when you arrived?" Snape just nodded his head "He knows that you two are hiding and he is seeking the two of you everywhere he has asked everyone if he knows where you are and.." Here he stopped and looked to the ground "...there is something more but I guess its better if I tell it just the two of you and the headmaster." Sirius and Remus wanted to protest but Minerva stopped them "Why don't we go outside and play a bit more with Harry but this time without to fall into the river OK?"  
  
When they had left Snape took a deep breath, he was laying on the couch but he felt as if he could collapse so he made it short. "Someone who is close to you is passing information about where you two live." He said shortly and none seemed to understand what he had right now said "OK and now please a bit more clear." James said and Snape nodded his head.  
  
"Voldemort knows things about the two of you and I am sorry about to say that but he knows things you have just told a few people which are Dumbeldor, McGonagal, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, some people of the order and me so though you don't tell me that much I can take me out, Dumbeldor and McGonagal would never pass information so there are just the order people, Black, Lupin or Pettigrew."  
  
All of them sat there in silence none could really think about what had been said. Lily and James just didn't want to believe that one of the lest three could be a betrayer but after that day and in the next weeks they worked out a plan to find our who was the betrayer.  
  
Though they really had no clue who could be the one.  
  
They had told everyone of the order that they would take Sirius as there Secret-keeper but just before the charm was put they changed on Peter.  
  
The days passed by and many alarming spells had been placed around the Potters house the change was an Idea of Lily and James and they had told none, not even Dumbeldor they had simply changed it.  
  
When the Charm had been set Sirius went in an own flat where no wizard was around so they could be sure if someone would try to come after Sirius they knew that it was someone of the Order who was the betrayer and if not they would be save for a little while longer.  
  
Halloween around ten there was a knock on the Potters front door and they looked at each other. Lily walked over to the fireplace but before she could do anything the door burst into pieces and dozens of Death Eaters stormed in and with them was Voldemort.  
  
Lily and James were stunned before they could do anything and Voldemort was pointing his wand at James "Say goodbye to the world POTTER and after you your daughter will be the next. But I guess I just want to have a bit more fun with you before Crucio!" and with that James fell to the ground unable to move in the ways he wanted, pain was all over his body and before he could blink one more time his wife laid next to him in the same pain.  
  
After some more torture Voldemort bent down so he could see James face "Will you finally join me or do you want to die?" James grinned like a maniac "I will die before I join you!" and with that he spit into the snake like face of his enemy but the answer he got was an other torturing curse. "Fine if you want it that way! Avada Ked.." "Stupfy." A flash of light hit Voldemort into the back and he turned around to see Dumbeldor, Sirius Remus and many other Order members were standing there but after a small fight they left and Sirius ran over to James while Remus woke Lily.  
  
"James..James can you hear me?" James had collapsed from the last torturing session. Sirius had knelt down where he had laid his friends head into his lap and was softly slapping him in hope to wake him somehow.  
  
Suddenly they heard a high scream coming from upstairs and in the next moment a man with black mask and robe came slowly down the stairs but he stopped ten stairs over the others. He was holding a small struggling girl with had several scratches and was screaming like mad "BE QUIET!" with that the man slapped the child one more time and she was suddenly quiet.  
  
The others looked up "Harriet." Lily grasped but Harry didn't look at her but on her father that was laying on the ground. "Daddy, Mommy!!!" Now the small girl started to struggle again but though the man wouldn't let go of her she bite him into the hand her little but sharp teeth were sinking into the man's skin and he was bleeding soon and let go of the girl but that she would fall down the last ten stairs. The man standing on the top just disapparated before anyone else could do something and Lily ran over to her daughter that was now sitting on the ground hard fighting her tears.  
  
She picked the small girl up and noticed that she flinched in pain. "What happened with Daddy?" she asked and Lily walked with her over to her husband she could see that the man had many bad injures.  
  
Harry walked over to him and a tear just a single one fell from her face and on James hand but much like the Phoenix tears this one started to glow and heal all the major injures the man had now just a fewer smaller ones but she had taken all life treating ones.  
  
Slowly James started to open his eyes but his hand flew up to his head which had hit the ground very hard. He looked around in confusion but when he tried to sit up he suddenly felt dizzy and so Remus and Sirius helped him over to the couch to lay down there.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came soon and checked the Potters over. Lily had some scratches and a few cracked rips from the torture while Harry just had gashes and bruises but many of them from falling down the stairs and she had lost one teeth while biting the man but that wasn't so bad because Madam Pomfrey just let a new one grow.  
  
James on the other hand had four broken rips and a broken right fist as well as a bad concussion of the brain, which was why he had to lay down for the next few days but have to stay in bed was one of the things he hated most.  
  
When the others had finally left Remus, Sirius, Minerva, Albus, Severus, Lily and Harry all sat in the living room where James was laying on the couch as well. "But how could it have been Peter I mean.." "Yeah he seemed to small and to thickheaded for to do such a thing but if you think about it in an other way he had always been seeking for someone strong than him to help him to protect him and though James has his own family, Sirius and Remus are Aurors none was any longer there to protect him." The others nodded their heads because what Snape had said sounded logical.  
  
"Shall we move out?" Lily asked looking at her former headmaster but something on her lap now spoke "No, not want to leave the unicorns." Lily looked down at her daughter "You love this forest do you?" Harry nodded her head and took her mother by the hand "I'll show you something and then you will understand!" Lily looked at the others and then at her daughter "What do you want to show me?" "The baby unicorns." The small child said and now everyone looked at her because it was highly unusual to see small unicorns but after a while Lily followed her together with the others "We have to be quiet." Harry said and after climbing up a hill they saw a hollow that was filled with Unicorns younger and older ones and they understood why Harry didn't want to leave so they decided to put someone else as Secret keeper and stayed there.  
  
James recovered from his injuries soon but after that he went back to his job as an auror while Lily went on missions from time to time but just when she was sure that someone was looking over Harry. 


	4. Years are passing by and things are abou...

3rd Chapter : Years are passing by and things are about to happen  
  
The next years were quiet the best for Lily and James , even though they had to hid from the death eaters and many wizards and witches slowly believed that they were dark as well, they had time for their own. Harriet was growing up close to the forest and she loved to be outside nearly every day.  
  
James had been a bit down at first because he wanted to teach his son quidditch but he would have never expected, what a great quidditch player his daughter could become! She often flew very dangerous moves and could even perform the Wronsky feint (is that spelled right? I don't think so), even though that scared her mother half to dead every time she did it.  
  
Harriet was very curious and so she brought herself into more trouble than anyone would have though possible and she also acted more like a boy than a girl, what was why her father always called her Harry and everyone else did as well. The only one who called her Harriet was her godmother, but she was just coming once in a year, if she even came that often.  
  
Sirius was an excellent Auror and so he had much to do and could barely spend time with her. James had started to go on mission again as did Lily but though on Harry's seventh birthday Lily found out that she was pregnant again Dumbeldor didn't send her on mission anymore, remembering the last time very good.  
  
During the next nine months Voldemort became even more active, it seemed as if he was seeking something, or someone, he often attacked even pour blood families.  
  
Christmas passed by as did the old year and soon January appeared. Lily only stayed at home now because with Voldemort on their shoes she feared she would lose another child.  
  
Harry was by now very good with the wand, her mother showed her many things that might be useful, even Sirius (If he visited) showed her some basics in potions all in all the time was great for Harry.  
  
Even Severus visited more often to show those things Sirius couldn't show her properly. But then March appeared. It was said that Lily would give birth to a son at the end of this months so both she and James stayed at home most of the time.  
  
On the first of march Dumbeldore suddenly appeared at the Potter's home through the fire and he looked everything but in a good mood. "You two should sit down." He said shortly and both did as their former master told them and suddenly Remus and Sirius appeared as well Dumbeldore told them the same and they sat down.  
  
"We just found out why Voldemort is after you." That caught their attention. "Apparently there is a prophecy telling about a Flower and a stag having a second child it says: 'If this child is born it shall be stronger than anything before and if it reaches the age of.' here the parchment was destroyed partly but so it goes on: 'it shall send the dark Lord away, for a long time and he will..... but after years of peace he shall come back to rule the world again but then again it is only this child that can beat him again and for all the time being.' That means short translated you second child is the one we have been waiting for and only this child can beat him one day so you have to be even more careful now, I know you both don't trust Sibyl (Was that her name?) much but she had had the same dream Merlin had and so we simply have to believe her in this one."  
  
The three sat there completely shocked and not really getting what to do now but they had understood that all they could do now was protecting was the child that was still under Lily's heart.  
  
On March third (Because that is my birthday) Lily awoke very early with a familiar pain running through her belly. "James, James wake up." She called while shaking him "Wha .. Whasup Lily dear?" "I think your son wants to come earlier ." with that she pulled a face that showed James to move his ass.  
  
Around two hours later Harry awoke to find the whole house empty and only a short note was on the kitchen table  
  
Make yourself something to eat your brother is going to be born today, inform Sirius and Remus. Love mum and dad.  
  
Harry looked at the letter with wide eyes and ran over to the fireplace to fire-call the two persons in question. Both had the same answer "OK we'll floo over to St. Mungoes." And with that Harry was alone at home but she didn't care. She took the wand Remus had bought her for Christmas and walked into the forest.  
  
She loved to play magic with the unicorns, the younger ones would pull their heads in some directions and so the horn they had build little butterflies or dragons Harry on the other hand transformed parts of herself so she looked a bit like a unicorn but one day when one of the older ones saw this it touched her forehead with its horn.  
  
"You are very intelligent for your age so I will give you a little present, simply concentrate on being a unicorn yourself and you will be one concentrate on being a human and you will be a human again the same you can do with every animal you want."  
  
Harry opened her emerald green eyes which she had closed when the unicorn had spoken and now looked up into golden ones until she flung her tiny arms around its neck to hug it nearly crying the Thank you out.  
  
When she came home again it was dark but there was still nobody home so she simply walked into her bedroom and after a while she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning there was again none at home so she helped herself to some toast and Marmalade and when the Daily Prophet arrived she took it. On the front page she saw a Photo of her parents and a tiny baby her mother was holding, it had red heir and blue eyes as her father.  
  
Underneath the photo as written "The whole happy family Potter." Harry looked at only one word 'whole'??? But that isn't the whole family Potter...' after a while she simply put the paper aside and went to read one of her mothers books.  
  
When her parents finally came home it was evening again and Harry was reading the second or third book about charms and curses today. She put the book aside and pulled up her arms to greet her mother and father but they looked both very tired and ignored her most of the time.  
  
Harry decided that they probably only needed some tea so she walked into the kitchen and came back with a tray and on the tray were two tea cups a bit sugar and milk. Lily and James took it without saying thankyou or anything like that, only when the baby started to scream out of hunger did the two wake up and feed it, Harry could see that even her father was watching the little toddler with fire in his eyes.  
  
The next day Remus, Sirius, Minerva and Dumbeldor appeared. Sirius was the first one and when he entered Harry ran over to him to be greeted by him, but after seeing that he as well as her godmother and the others just ignored her, she simply went up the stairs but then she heard something that made her feel even worst.  
  
"Minerva, we need a godmother for Simon would you be so good?" "Sure what a question, Lily dear I'd love too and Remus you are his godfather?" "Yeah he will be, wont you Reme?" "Sure James what do you think? That I let little prongs down?" It went on and on but Harry couldn't take it anymore, so she simply headed up into her room where she started to read an other book.  
  
The months passed by and soon it was Harry's birthday again but she didn't get much let out some books about charms, curses, Potions and so on, but the most only came to her birthday to see, how little Simon was doing.  
  
So her birthday went by without anyone really asking after her well being, but she didn't care. Only when Simon started to cry for the fifth time today did she walk down into the kitchen where the toddler was sitting in his high-chair.  
  
Harry pulled him out of it and into her arms where he calmed down after some seconds. Lily and the others entered the room and the first thing Lily did was to take the younger boy from her daughters arms "Do you want to smash him into the ground?" Harry simply shook her head and left again.  
  
The weeks passed by and soon Harry had read all the books she had gotten for her birthday, so she was by now reading the books of the library again. Lily and James barely paid any attention to Harry anymore, the only thing they did was blaming the small girl for everything that went wrong.  
  
One day before Halloween Lily and James were visiting Dumbeldore but they couldn't bring Simon with them so they let her home with Sirius and Harry, around three Sirius was fire called by the aurors because of an other attack from Voldemort so the man left after informing Remus the last thing he said to Harry was "Take care of your brother for ten minutes then Remus should be here." It had also been the first he had said to Harry in about two weeks.  
  
Harry was just sitting in the living room reading one of her books while Simon was playing with his toys on the floor when there was a knocking on the door. Harry knew better than to open it so she ignored it. But then suddenly the door burst open and smashed into the opposite wall.  
  
~~~~ A/N: Believe me I am terrible sorry for not posting for so long but I had so much to do for school I really am terrible sorry and hope you can forgive me! And for Harry Hippy: thanks for the review and yes she is really powerfull believe me. Shdurrani: Could you be my beta reader for this story because I already know that I have maaaaaaaany spelling mistakes in this chapter and I really want it to become better! 


End file.
